Gotland
General Information Norse (until 1000) Catholic (since 1000) |tech_group = Western|government = Monarchy (until 1300) Republic (since 1300) |rank = Duchy|tag = GOT|capital = Gotland (25)|culture = Swedish (Nordic)|development = Start: 5}} is a Norse Swedish monarchy located in the Östra Götaland area, Scandinavia region, of the Western Europe subcontinent; rising during 'The Old Gods' era. Emerging from native uncolonized land at the start of the year 880, the monarchy borders no other countries but only bodies of water from all sides: including the Northern, Eastern and Western Baltic Sea. The monarchy will convert the state-religion from Norse to Catholic at the start of the year 1000. will be annexed by Catholic Sweden at the start of the year 1285, and will not appear on the map again but will keep its core on the capital province of Gotland (25) up until the start of the year 1900. See also: Decisions Form Scandinavian Nation * Requirement(s): ** does not exist ** Is not: *** *** *** ** Culture Group is Nordic ** Is not a colonial nation ** One of the following must be true: *** Is not a former colonial nation *** Is a former colonial nation **** Not AI ** Administrative Technology at least 65 ** Is free or a tributary ** Is not a nomad country ** Is not at war ** Own core province(s): Birka (1), Lund (6), Skaraborg (7), Sjaelland (12), Vestjylland (15), and Akershus (17) * Effect(s): ** Change country into ** Country is no longer part of the HRE ** Change Government Rank to Kingdom ** Gain a permanent claim on Region(s): Scandinavia ** Gain 'Increased Centralization' for 20 years *** +1.00 National Unrest *** -0.05 Monthly Autonomy Change ** Gain 10 Prestige Form Sweden * Requirement(s): ** does not exist ** Is not: *** *** *** *** ** Primary Culture is Swedish ** Is not a subject nation ** Is not at war ** Own core province(s): Birka (1), Bergslagen (4), Östergötland (2), Kalmar (3), Skaraborg (7) and Närke (1985) * Effect(s): ** Gain a permanent claim on Area(s): Västra Svealand, Norrland and Östra Götaland ** The Government Rank changes to Kingdom ** Gain 25 Prestige ** Country changes to ** Gain 'Increased Centralization' for 20 years *** +1.00 National Unrest *** -0.05 Monthly Autonomy Change ** Can embrace Swedish Ideas and Traditions ** Obtain new missions Hoist the Black Flag * Requirement(s): ** Is not a subject ** Has "Golden Century" DLC ** Does not have the government(s): *** Pirate Republic, Merchant Republic, Dutch Republic, Colonial Republic, Revolutionary Republic, American Republic, Trading City, Free City, Federal Republic, Veche Republic or Venice Republic *** Shogunate, Elective Monarchy, Celestial Empire, Daimyo or Revolutionary Empire ** Is not ** Is not the emperor of the HRE ** One of the following must be true: *** Be a Monarchy *** Be a Republic ** Have less than 7 Cities ** Province(s) must: *** Have a port and *** One of the following must be true: **** Exist in the Maghreb region **** On island(s) ** Have at least 2 stability ** Navy size must take up at least 90.0% of the Naval Limit ** Must have no subjects ** Country's main trade node has at least 10.0% Privateer Power ** Is not Bankrupt ** Is not at war * Effect(s): ** Lose 2 Stability ** Change into a Pirate Republic *** With the "Dharma" DLC: "Pirate Republic" is a reform of a Republic government ** Gain 20 Republican Tradition Gutnish Ideas and Traditions * Traditions: ** -15.0% Core-Creation Cost ** +15.0% Privateer Efficiency * Ambition: ** +10.0% Trade Efficiency * Ideas: ** Rebuild Visby: *** -10.0% Development Cost ** Invite Mercenaries to Visby: *** -15.0% Mercenary Maintenance ** Expand Visby Dockyard: *** -10.0% Ship Cost ** Rebuild the Trade: *** +10.0% Global Trade Power ** Gutnish Merchant Adventurers: *** +1 Merchants ** Gutnish Merchant Navy: *** +33.0% Naval Force Limit Modifier ** Found Visby Bank: *** -0.50 Interest Per Annum Category:Countries Category:Norse countries Category:Catholic countries Category:Swedish countries Category:Duchy (Rank) Category:The Old Gods Category:Western Europe countries Category:European countries Category:Nordic countries Category:Western (Tech) Category:Monarchies Category:Republics